Lacos
| affiliation = Asuka Island | occupation = Warrior leader | jva = Fumihiko Tachiki }}Lacos is an inhabitant of Asuka Island and leader of his village’s warriors. He is a secondary protagonist from the fifth movie. Appearance Lacos is a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair and a band across his forehead. He wears a white and red shirt and has pale skin. Personality Lacos at first appeared to be a bitter man, due to the village being attacked by pirates in the past. In reality, he is very empathetic and noble, caring deeply for Maya and his fellow villagers and apologizing to the Straw Hat Pirates for wrongly judging them because they were pirates. He is also willing to put himself in harm's way to defend his island. Abilities and Powers Lacos is a strong warrior, fighting alongside Saga during the raid on Asuka Island. However, he is no match for stronger opponents like Bismarck and Boo Kong. Weapons Lacos wields a machete-like blade and a shield in combat. He is skilled at using them. History Past When Asuka Island was invaded by attacking pirates, Lacos and his fellow islanders tried to defend their village but were unsuccessful until Saga gained the power of the Shichiseiken. While the power was able to rid the island of pirates, Lacos and the other islanders were terrorized by Saga and the Marines where fell under the cursed sword's influence. The Cursed Holy Sword Lacos, hearing about invading pirates from Maya, quickly rushed with his fellow villagers to arm and prepare themselves, wary after the last invasion. When the Straw Hat Pirates arrived, Lacos immediately acted aggressively, despite Sanji's pleas for peaceful interaction. Noticing that Robin was examining the rock carvings on one of the villages altars, Lacos became more infuriated but was threatened by Sanji against starting a fight. At that moment, the Marines arrived and began to fight the villagers. Lacos charged and led his fellow villagers, clashing with Bismarck. When Maya and Izaya were cornered by Roronoa Zoro for the orbs, Lacos tried to protect them. He was surrounded by Bismarck and Boo Kong and knocked into the ruins of the ancient altar by the latter. After the Marines left, Lacos was cared for by Maya and Izaya but felt deeply guilty because of his failure to protect his village from their enemies. As Maya tended to his wounds, Nami walked up behind Lacos, slapped him on the back, and told him not to be a wimp. Lacos, later, finished his own care and, having been offered food by Sanji, apologized for misjudging the pirates. That night, Lacos chose to stand guard at the village entrance. However, he fell asleep, causing him to miss Maya’s departure from the village after she laid a blanket over him. As Maya served the Straw Hat Pirates breakfast in the morning, Izaya and Lacos approached. Izaya demanded that the pirates leave as soon as they finished eating, reminding them of her warning from the previous night. After the crew explained that they were still waiting for Luffy and Usopp’s return, Izaya amended her statement to ask for their departure as soon as the crew was reunited. Sanji and Chopper interrupted, asking if it was because they were pirates. Lacos interjected, explaining that they want to ensure the crew’s safety. Izaya then asked Nami if the crew came to the island after hearing rumors of the Shichiseikan, which Chopper affirmed along with Nami’s love for treasure. Izaya shook her head, and Maya told the Straw Hat Pirates that the sword is not treasure. Nami revealed that Robin had said a similar thing. Robin began to tell the story of the Red Moon, which intrigued Izaya. As Robin told the story, the group moved to the wall, where a carving depicting the story was found. Robin was unable to continue reading, as the carving had deteriorated, but Izaya picked up where she left off and told the rest of it. When Izaya explained the night of the Red Moon, the crew asked when it was, to which Lacos answered that it was tonight. He then explained that Saga possessed the sword and that he had stolen the orbs to stop the sealing ritual. Because those influenced by the sword cannot touch the orb, Lacos told the crew that Saga had to use Zoro to dispose of them. Maya explained Saga and Zoro’s longtime friendship, as well as the accident that crippled her fiancé. As they walked toward the island’s central palace, Lacos and Izaya continued to story, telling the crew about Saga’s arrival to the island, his relationship with Maya, and the pirate raid on the island that led to his fall under the Shichiseikan’s control. Lacos exclaimed his guilt for not protecting Maya and Saga during the raid, but Izaya hushed him and told him that no one was to blame. Returning to the village, Nami asked Izaya if there was another way to create the seal, but she explained that it was impossible without the orbs. Maya interjected, offering to offer her own life to seal away the sword, but Lacos and the Straw Hat Pirates immediately objected. Sanji decided not to believe the story, and Izaya vouched for the story’s truthfulness to him. He challenged Izaya’s willingness to let Maya sacrifice herself, but Izaya exclaimed her own objection to the idea. Sanji apologized, but Izaya appreciated his thoughtfulness. Izaya then explained that their family was responsible for protecting the orbs and that Maya the ability to channel her ancestors’ energy to perform the sealing ritual. After Izaya declared that this path was the family’s destiny, the group became silent and somber. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Luffy and Usopp erupted from it riding a geyser, surprising Lacos and the others. Luffy and Usopp introduced themselves to Maya, Izaya, and Lacos, and the three were startled by the pair’s rambunctious attitude. Luffy and Usopp told their crew and the others their experience at the dojo with Saga, and when Luffy decided to beat Saga on his own, Izaya objected, arguing that brute strength could not defeat the sword alone. Maya then blamed herself for Saga’s state and bawled, and Izaya tried to comfort her. Maya told Izaya that she had decided to sacrifice herself to save everyone on the island who she loved. Lacos cried alongside Maya and Izaya, so, to cheer them up, Luffy presented them the orbs. Everyone was shocked, and, now Maya no longer had to sacrifice herself. The crew declared their allegiance to Maya and her village, which Izaya and Lacos appreciated. they formed a plan to perform the sealing ritual. Izaya explained that the orbs would need to be placed at three locations: Komon, Tonroh, and Hagun. The group split up to do so. Lacos and Sanji paired up to place the orb at Komon. When they arrived, they battled off the Marines, and Sanji defeated Bismarck by kicking him in the head. After winning their battle, they placed the orb in its place at the top of the tower. After the barrier was activated and weakened, Lacos and Sanji watched the orb begin to glow again as Maya used prayer to strengthen the barrier once more. With the battle concluded, Lacos and the Straw Hat Pirates happily ran to Maya’s side. As Saga awoke, Lacos was pleased to see that his friend Saga had been freed from the Shichiseikan’s control. After the Straw Hat Pirates left the island, Lacos stood on a cliff with Maya, Saga, Izaya, and Toma to see the crew’s departure. Major Battles *Lacos, Saga, and the villagers vs. invading pirates *Lacos and the villagers vs. the Marines **Lacos vs. Bismarck *Lacos and Sanji vs. Bismarck and his subordinates References Site Navigation ca:Lacos fr:Lacos it:Lacos ru:Лакос Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Asuka Island Characters